Diabolik Lovers: Haunted Dark Bridal
by AngelvLuna
Summary: Yui has to go through a tough time while living in a mansion of six vampire brothers who hate each other. Besides Yui being their 'sacrifice' bride, there is another chosen one before her who is their childhood friends, especially Shu's. However, this bride who is a misfortune due to what she is, a hybrid. Her name is Hana Hiwatari and she is in the same situation like Yui


**Hybrid Vampire:  
>Hana Hiwatari's Abilities: Telekinesis, Aura (Senses Humans and Vampire, even when disguised in different form<strong>**), and Memory Manipulation (Regain, lose, and replace anyone memory) _More abilities added later_**

**~TWO DAYS LATER OF YUI'S ARRIVAL~**

It is night school again and first period has started for everyone, which uninterested Ayato for that moment. He wants to eat takoyaki again and takes Yui to Home Prep room. It makes Yui feel uneasy since she fears Ayato will attack her again. She has make takoyaki and cleaning up while he is eating. She releases deep sigh due to the fact he is eating takoyaki and not going to help.

While washing the dishes, Yui hears Ayato stuffing his mouth like before, "Ayato, can you help me please? I made you takoyaki again for you, so at least help me."

Ayato turns to Yui after taking bite of it, "Huh, why should I help you? Why should Your Truly do something that is meant for someone how makes it? You should be graceful for serving for Your Truly, Pancake." He is about to take another bite when a certain someone snatch it, "What the…Cantaloupe, that's my takoyaki. How dare you snatch something that is Your Truly?"

Yui turns fast to see Hana, slightly shorter than her, eating the takoyaki at the same time see Ayato mad. She never thought Ayato will know someone nor be friend with a human. She sees Hana as a human like her. Also, one glance at Hana, she sees Hana looks adorable like she can be a cute little sister.

Hana swallows the takoyaki then faces Ayato with a straight face, "Hey, it is like a little punishment for asking someone to do something for you and won't return the favor. How you doing anyway, you have a decent meal while I was gone?"

Ayato growls a bit then calm down, "Whatever and yeah, I am fine. How was at your cousins' place? You didn't do anything that will go against Your Truly?"

Hana leans forward a bit and tilts her head, "Now you should know me better than that. Why would I go against Your Truly? I am going to face consequences if I do. Besides, I don't go somewhere with anyone, with human nor vampires. Hm…"

Facing Yui with predator expression, Yui becomes nervous toward her at the same time find out she knows about vampires, "Uh…hello, I'm Yui Koromi. It is the pleasure to meet you…uh?"

Hana glares at her with irritation that silent Yui from speaking any farther. Ayato can senses Hana's hatred toward Yui, which he will keep watch of her attitude.

Ayato chuckles softly that gets the girls' attention, "I see that you notice my prey. Just to let you know, if you harm my meal, then I have to punish you, Cantaloupe."

Hana raises her eyebrow at him knowing that she knows about Yui, "Correction, Brother Ayato, she is a prospective bride to you and your brothers." Ayato's mouth drops to see someone told her, "Yeah…_that guy_, Yamato, and grandfathers told me while spending at my cousins' mansion. Anyway, I will be going now. I would probably head to my second period after the bell ring, bye. Catch you at the mansion."

After teleports out the room, Yui feels nervous and slowly turns to Ayato, "Ayato, what does she mean by that? Is she staying at your mansion as well? And how she knows…"

Ayato smirks at Yui that freezes her track, "Cantaloupe is in the same position as you….she is also our prospective bride, our prey. She came to our mansion two years ago." He chuckles at one of the memories, which concern Yui, "Oh man, when she first arrived at the mansion, she acted totally different how you arrive, especially on the New Moon."

"What do you mean by that? Who is she?" Yui sounds curious and confuse.

Ayato stares directly at Yui with another smirk, "Her name is Hana Hiwatari and she is a hybrid, half human and half vampire. You can say that she is fifty percent human and vampire, an interesting one. She is a very special hybrid that I bet there won't be any kind of hybrid like her."

Yui eyes widen with surprise look in her eyes, "A-A hybrid…is that even possible?

**~HALLWAY~**

Walking the hallway, Hana is heading to the music room to meet Shu then the others. In the music room, Hana thought Shu might be in there, but it seems that Shu is not there. Hana narrows her eyes then look elsewhere while trying to figure out where Shu will be. In one guess, Hana finds Shu in the Recording room sleeping on the chair.

Hana chuckles softly, "_I should not be surprise to see him sleeping in the Recording room, but on the chair, now that new_."

Walking in, Hana places her bag under the controller table and goes watch Shu sleep peacefully. Before Hana knows it, Shu suddenly grabs her arm and pulls her toward him. Hana is sitting sideway on Shu's lap as he twists her upper body with their face come in contact.

Hana shakes her head then looks up at Shu, "Ow…Shu, what was that…for…uh."

Hana notices how close her face it is to Shu's, which makes her blush a little and jolt.

Shu chuckles at Hana and leans closer to her face, "Aww, you're blushing. What were you going to do to me while I am sleeping? Maybe to place a kiss on me or perhaps try to strips me naked?"

Hana turns red and mumbles fast as Shu smirks at her, "W-W-What are you talking about?! I would never do that! I am not a pervert than you…" Shu pulls Hana closer that makes her speechless again, "I-I'm back."

"Hmph, welcome back," Shu kisses Hana on the lip, which turns her redder.

Shu kisses Hana while he places his hand on her head and his other arm wraps around her waist. After a while, he separates from her and sees her face bright red. The expression on his face makes her feel embarrass that she buries her face on his chest. It makes him chuckles at her for being innocent then rubs her head.

There is silent between them for few minutes until Hana said this, "I met that girl. She seems …pretty."

"Is that so? Try not to get jealous. You are now no longer our only….prey," Shu receives a grumble from Hana that makes him chuckles. "However, you are my only cute prey."

Not making a sound, Hana feels a bit relief of not going to be left out at the same time Shu knows her feel very well than his brothers.

At the end of school, the familiar has come to pick them up. Everyone, except Shu and Hana, has arrives to the limo as they have never seen them after the end of school. As everyone enters the limousine, they don't see Shu nor Hana here.

After Yui sits down, she looks outside the window to see can she find them, "Huh…where is Shu and Hana?"

After they enter the limousine, a familiar comes over through the shadow to whispers in Reiji's to tell him about Shu and Hana. The others stare at them for a while after the familiar finishes and disappear in the shadow. They are anxiety to know the location of Shu and Hana.

"It's seemed that Hana has taken Shu to Jun's place to pick up of her medicine. Hmph….didn't come inform me in person. All right, let go home," Reiji sounds a bit irritating, which concern Yui.

The familiar starts the limousine to drive back to the mansion Yui looks out the window with concern at the same time curious about Hana.

**~BACK AT THE MANSION~**

Returning home, Shu looks irritated by Jun from being lecture of not to harass Hana at the same time she feels embarrass of Jun as an overprotective grandfather. She carries her bag of medicine that Jun made for her. He peeks over at her to see her hiding how embarrass she is, which make him want to eat her. Few seconds later, they sense Reiji arrives in the entry hall looks mad.

Hana senses Reiji's anger then realizes two reasons that make her nervous, "_Oh snap he is really mad._ H-Hi Reiji….h-how are you doing? "

Reiji glares at Hana, which startles her little bit, "Welcome back and I see you brought that Good-for-Nothing with you as well as not informing me in person where you are going."

Hana chuckles of guilt then senses Yui on the second floor ear dropping their conversation. She feels a bit irritated by her when Shu goes walk somewhere. She and Reiji watch him walking off before disappearing. She grumbles softly at him for leaving her, even though she knows well about him now.

Reiji sighs deeply that gets Hana's attention, "That deadbeat is always useless and never helps himself, even you tried to help him. There nothing good comes out of him. He should go to hell for being spoiled rotten."

"I don't understand why I can't just…hang around with him. Why don't you try….n-never mind," Hana tries to get Reiji to be nicer a little, but she makes it worse when he glares at her.

Hana notices how mad Reiji is as she knows he is going to discipline her when he sighs and turns around, "How long are you going to stand there? Do you know it is rude to eardrops on someone conversation?"

Yui steps out a little seeing how mad Reiji is with Yui, even Hana knows what Yui did is rude.

However, Hana knows Reiji is going to punish Yui too for ear dropping, "Brother Reiji…I know what she did is rude. However, can you at least let it slide? She just saw me and barely met me. S-So, she is probably curious about me. Uh…so…"

Reiji glares at Hana while amazes that she is protecting a human, which he knows why, "Fine, I can forgive her manner for once. But I believe you need one knowing to never stay out of someone business, even without knowing. So, come with me to my lab after dropping off your medicine."

Reiji and Hana disappear leaving Yui nervous and speechless. She goes sits on the stair trying to relax. Now, she is more concern for Hana for standing up for her from Reiji.

When Yui stands up, Laito suddenly surprise her with his greeting by licking her cheek, "Ah L-Laito, where did you come from?"

Laito chuckles at Yui at the same time giving her a smile, "Now that is a silly question, Little Bitch. Now tell me, why are you sitting on the stair alone? Maybe you are waiting for me to suck your blood?"

"What, you're wrong! I never thought of it. I just saw Shu and Hana return home and Reiji was there to greet them back. Anyway, I need to go back to my room," Yui stands up fast and walks pass him.

However, Laito grabs her wrist and pushes her against the wall and laughs, "You need to understand more about Reiji. You see, he is actually jealous of Shu."

Yui blinks twice while confuse, "Reiji…is jealous of Shu. Why?"

Laito chuckles at Yui then bends down and lifts up her thigh, "Can't you tell? Reiji is jealous because Little Kitten spends time with Shu and he seems really happy to be with Little Kitten. Without her in his life, he still is the same as he is now, however, he still the same as always. You can say they are in a love triangle, which I enjoy to watch. Now then, I think I should enjoy myself with your blood. You should know that Little Kitten doesn't lets anyone tell someone else about her."

Yui is about to say something when Laito sinks his fang into her thigh. She grunts from the bite as he enjoys drinking her blood. While He drinks her blood, she cannot help, but think about Hana and her relationship with the brothers here, especially Shu.

After Laito sucks Yui's blood, she decides to take a nap to relax her body from blood lose. On the way to her room, she sees Hana walking over as she notices her. Yui wants to say something, but she is loss of words when she walks by without saying anything. She even spots a little blood on her that makes her even more anxiety. When Hana is an inch away, Yui turns around to say something until Shu appears in front of Hana.

Yui is confused and curious when Shu arrived, "_Shu is here. Did he come to see Hana? I wonder why…uh_?"

Shu lifts Hana's head up to reveal the bite mark from Reiji on her neck that concern him and makes Hana embarrass. After lowers her head, he places a kiss on her cheek that makes her and Yui shock, especially Yui. Then he looks up to see Yui still standing there surprise that he decides to take Hana somewhere.

"Shu…just kiss her cheek. Now, I am really confused and dizzy," Yui wants to understand more about Hana and Shu, but she is worn out right now and need to rest.

After her nap, Yui decides to find Shu to ask him about Hana, which it is not easy to find him. She walks around the house, but has no luck to find him. Later, she walks down stair to the pool where she hears someone swimming. It gets Yui wonder whose swimming right now.

When she arrives, she walks over to the pool to see Hana swimming that amazes her, "Wow, look at her go."

"Keep it down…don't be too loud," Yui squeals loud a little at the same time Hana stops midway facing her.

Yui turns around to see Shu sleeping on the couch where Yui sleeps after Ayato took her home. Few minutes, Yui hears Hana swims toward the end and lays her head on the edge. She notices how annoyed she is, but not sure why.

Shu gets her attention, which startles her, "Man, don't be so noisy. Why are you here, woman?"

"I-I was trying to look for you," Yui said as Shu opens his eyes, "I was wondering you could tell me something about Hana, but I could try ask her myself."

"You better not, Hana has a trust issue and pretty shy meeting new people. I prefer not to risk your life if you know what good for you," Shu said at the same time sense Hana glaring at him.

Yui is surprise to hear that as she sigh, "Oh, I see, I thought maybe…"

Hana stops Yui as she tells her in a rude way, "That you and I could be friend just because I am half human. I figure Brother Ayato will tell you about that. Let me tell you one thing, there is no way I am going to be your friend just like that. Hmph, I have to see if you are worthy or not to be my friend."

Yui sounds frighten and tense when Hana said that, which Shu did not appreciate it, "Hana, come here."

Yui and Hana turn to Shu before facing each other. Hana climbs out the pool and walks over to him. Walking over, Yui notices the fresh scars made by Reiji. Besides that, she spots old scars, which it is faded, but enough to notices it a bit. Without knowing, Hana glares at Yui for rudely starting at her.

Hana realizes Yui saw her scars that she puts on a coat to covers it. While watching her putting on the coat, she suddenly notices a big scar on her back, but not a good view. Shu sits up and swings his legs off the couch that gets the girls' attention. Before they know it, he grabs Hana and places her on him.

Yui squeals of surprise then blush to see Hana on Shu's leg and wearing only a bikini. Hana blushes a little as his leg separates her legs a part at the same time he holds her tight and close to him with his one arm.

Shu teases Hana by touching her chest, "What a naughty girl you are, being rude to someone you just met. I guess my advices to you didn't get through your stubbornness. I guess I need to punish you then."

Hana jumps of the punishment and turns her head around, "Hold on, is that really necessary?"

Even Yui believes that Hana don't need a punishment. Shu smirks and shows his fang that stuns the girls as he slides the coat off revealing her shoulder then sinks his fang into her neck. Hana jumps a little from the bite as he holds her closer. Yui covers her mouth with fear as she watches Shu drinks her blood. He glances over to see her standing there frighten.

Shu separates from Hana and turns to Yui with a smirk, "What wrong, are you not enjoying the show? Perhaps, you want to join in too. What a dirty girl you are."

"T-That's not true. I-I-It's just, you are sucking Hana's blood and she is only wearing her bikini. Also, Reiji…," Yui said with a worry look on her face.

Shu chuckles softly that confuse Yui while Hana tries to get out of Shu's arm, but he holds Hana tighter, "I know what Reiji did, but there is nothing I can do about that. Besides, she is special food; we can do anything with her. And I do enjoy seeing her cover in scar made by my brothers only, anyone else now that is a different story."

Yui's eyes widen of fear, "W-What do you mean by that? Hana is no food; you can't treat her like that. Isn't she a person like all of us here?"

Shu sighs annoyed, "Do I have to explain, Hana's parents and our old man are close friends as we are childhood friends. Before her parents pass away, they ask our father a favor and their wish. Their wish is to give their daughter to us as a prospective bride when she turned fourteen. However, she came to us when she was thirteen, two years ago. To add it, Hana knows her position as human to give us her blood for our satisfying. She is aware to be our prospective bride." Shu removes Hana's coat then stretch her neck out more, "I believe it is time for you to leave now. Or perhaps you want me to suck you blood too. I don't mind drinking two preys at once."

Yui jumps a little before she leaves to avoid getting her blood sucked again. As Shu watches her leaving, it makes him relax knowing he won't be bother until he notices Hana struggling even harder. It makes Shu smirks and forces Hana on the couch. Hana watches Shu climbs on top of her and finds his leg spreading her legs apart again. Shu sees her scars from Reiji has disappear.

Shu bends close to Hana's face that makes her blush, "Aren't you being a naught girl trying to escape from my grips, huh? What am I going to do with you?"

Shu places his hand on her preview bite mark to sees it disappear that makes him chuckles when Hana grumbles annoyed, "Man, why do you have to be a pervert in front of her like that? That was really embarrassing!"

"It was because you were being a naughty girl just like now. I have to punish you for your action. You know, you look so cute down there only in your bikini. It really turned me on," Shu watches Hana's face turn more red and covers her breast.

Hana can feel her face becoming hot at the same time closing her eyes, "You are a pervert and a meanie…um…"

Shu kisses Hana on the lips that make her even redder as Shu moves her arms. They kiss each other for a while when Shu slides down to her chest at the same time kissing. Hana moans little from Shu's kissing. He chuckles softly before sinking his fangs on her breast. Hana screams a little while Shu teases Hana's body a little.

In the hallway, Yui walks by while trying to forget what she saw when watching Shu drinking Hana's blood. Yui shook her head as she has hard time trying to forget.

Before Yui knows it, Ayato appears from behind that startles Yui, "Ahhh, Ayato!"

Ayato hugs Yui that makes her blush, "Hey there Pancake, what is wrong with you? Missing me drinking your blood?"

"No, that not it, I can't get an image of Shu drinking Hana's blood out of my mind…Ayato?" Yui notices a look on Ayato of confusion that concern her, "Say, can you tell me more about Hana and her relationship with you guys?"

Ayato sighs then let go, "I guess I should since you are staying here. However, you better be prepare, this is going to cost you big time since Hana hate people telling other people about her and she will kill me for it."

Yui looks surprises as Ayato has an evil smirk on his face, "You got to be kidding me?!"


End file.
